somewhere out there is somebody
by gleefulmia
Summary: He lets her words sit with him for the rest of the day, and he realizes she's right. They always say there is someone for everyone, so how is he any different?


Somewhere Out There Is Somebody

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I started working on this a couple of months ago but just felt really uninspired to finish it. With that said, I heard the song that it's based off of again yesterday on the radio and I decided to finish it. I know that since Cory died, a lot of authors don't feel right continuing their writing, and I completely understand that, I almost gave up too. However, writing has always been a coping strategy for me and I think that the only way Finn and Rachel are going to get the happy ending they truly deserve is through the minds of fanfic writers, so I'm continuing for that reason.

I know this has been a really crazy couple of weeks and most of us are still reeling with the news of Cory's death. Cory was my hero in more ways than one. He inspired me in ways you can't even imagine and he will be greatly missed. I am dedicating this fic(let) and any future fics I do to him.

Disclaimer: This story is based off the song Somebody by Reba McEntire. It's an all-time favourite of mine and I thought it would make a great idea for a story. The characters are property of Fox and Ryan Murphy Productions.

Xx

Its Finn's first time venturing into this area of the city. He's lived in New York for close to a year, but he's never been to this part: Broadway. His brother claims that it's unacceptable or "a travesty of epic proportions" that Finn has never stepped foot onto this street, less even seen a Broadway show. He finally convinced Finn the day before after telling him about some old-school type diner that he had discovered. The waiters/waitresses all have to dress up in 50s style uniforms and are required to sing whenever a customer asks. It sounds really cheesy to Finn, but Kurt also claimed they make the best damn breakfast this side of New York, and it's cheap too. That was enough to convince Finn.

"Kurt, I swear, I cannot find this so-called 50s diner you're talking about." Finn says into the receiver, sounding irritated, earning stares from a few people who pass by him.

"_Finn, it's right by the Gershwin theatre. That's one of the most popular theatres on Broadway. Just look for the Wicked billboard and head in that direction."_ Kurt replies.

Finn rolls his eyes, mutters "see you later" and heads in the direction when he spots the rather large billboard. He eventually finds the diner as well; it's kind of a hole in the wall, settled in between two much larger buildings. It's not all that busy, but it looks homey and inviting as Finn steps in. His entrance signals a bell to go off and one of the waitresses immediately catches his eye. She's petite, probably around 5'2, at best 5'3, a foot shorter than him. She's pretty with dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and a weird looking hat on her head. She's wearing very little make-up, only a little mascara to highlight her dark eyes. Finn has to chuckle when he spots the poodle skirt. Kurt wasn't kidding about the uniforms.

"Hi, welcome to Minnie's Diner. My name's Rachel, would you like to be seated or did you want to just take-out something?" She speaks so fast that Finn has trouble keeping up, but he thinks it's adorable the way she talks so fast.

"I think I'll stay." He smiles, his first genuine smile that day. She's cute in her get-up and her peppy attitude. He kind of likes her immediately.

Rachel gives him a huge grin and nods emphatically. "Ok, just follow me then." She says as she leads him over to a booth in the corner, right near a window.

"Is this ok?" She asks.

"Perfect, thanks Rachel." He smiles at her again, hoping he doesn't come off creepy sounding. She did give him her name before.

She passes him a menu, rattles off the specials and then bounces back to the counter to grab his coffee.

She comes back a few minutes later with his coffee in hand and takes his order.

"So how'd you find this place? Most of the people who come here are regulars, but I don't recall seeing you around." She waits patiently for his reply.

He shrugs. "My brother and his boyfriend come here a lot. Kurt works as a costume designer for a couple of the shows."

"Your brother is Kurt Hummel?" Rachel asks.

Finn nods. "You know him?"

Rachel nods, looks around to make sure nobody is looking their way and takes a seat across from him. It's a little weird, but he's grateful for the company so he doesn't question it.

"Kurt and I went to NYADA together. He was my roommate along with my best friend Santana for the last two years of school."

"Oh, you're Rachel Berry?"

Rachel nods. "And you must be Finn, the infamous step-brother. He always talked about you, said he always hope you'd visit, but you were always busy with school in Ohio."

Finn nods. "Yeah I just moved here last year after I got a teaching job at a middle school. I actually live with Kurt now."

Rachel smirks. "Small world."

"Very." He laughs. The atmosphere shifts a little and Finn begins to wonder if Rachel might get in trouble for spending so much time with him. "Shouldn't you go help those people?" He asks curiously, but not unkindly.

Rachel shrugs and looks around. "Marina can handle it." She points towards the other waitress.

"So what are you doing working here? Kurt said you had some role in an Off-Broadway show or something."

She nods and looks down at her arms, which are folded on the table. "Yeah it ended and I haven't been able to find any other show just yet, hence why I work here. It pays the rent."

Finn nods, because, really, who is he to judge. "Well at least you still get to sing here."

Rachel snorts and it causes him to laugh. She's really adorable. "Yeah I do."

"You'll have to sing for me sometime." Finn tells her.

"Does that mean you'll be coming back, even though you haven't even tried the food?" Rachel asks with a smile.

Finn just grins as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Well the coffee is good and so is the company, so why not?"

"It'll be nice to see a familiar face then." Rachel says. "I'll try and remember how you take your coffee."

"Two cream one sugar." He answers.

"Noted." She hears a ding which means his meal must be ready. She gets up and grabs it from the counter. It turns out they really do make the best breakfast this side of New York City, and that fact only adds to Finn's list of reasons he already likes this place. Well that and the adorable waitress with the loud laugh.

X

It becomes a daily custom of his to make the trek to the diner every morning. It's really not that far out of his way and Rachel makes sure to remember his coffee. She even times it so that her break is when he arrives, so they can have 15 minutes to talk to one another without her being in trouble. They talk about anything and everything. He learns about how she grew up in Long Island with her two Dads (he's totally jealous), and her cat Clementine. He tells her about his life in Lima, Ohio and being raised by a single mom until the age of 16. They discuss pretty well everything and it doesn't take long for them to form a solid friendship. She's really the first friend he's made here, besides the gym teacher at the school he teaches at, Noah Puckerman. He might even consider her one of the best friends he has.

x

Finn walks into the diner the morning after a shitty night wanting a cup of coffee and a chat with his best friend. He spots Rachel immediately, talking to one of the other regulars there. It's some old lady who obsesses over her cats, but she likes Rachel because she's a cat person too. Rachel looks over at him and frowns when she notices the look on his face. He sees her give the old lady a smile before pointing over at him and excusing herself.

"Rough night?" Rachel asks as she pours his coffee and gives him just the right amount of cream and sugar.

"You could say that." He sighs.

"Didn't you have a date last night with what's-her-name?"

Finn nods because he does remember mentioning his date to Rachel yesterday. It was someone his friend, Puck, had set him up with because he was tired of Finn bitching about not having a girlfriend.

"Quinn." He says.

"And how did it go? Please tell me she didn't stand you up like the last girl." Rachel says.

He shakes his head. "No she most definitely didn't stand me up, though I kind of wish she had."

Rachel's frown deepens and he knows she's about to start a rant, but he cuts her off in time.

"All she basically did was obsess over Puck. She kept trying to get information about him from me and talking about this huge thing she has for him. Basically, the only reason she went out with me is because she wanted me to put in a good word for her."

Rachel's lips form a pout as she sits down across from him and reaches for his hand, rubbing the top of it softly. "I'm sorry." She says sympathetically.

"I think I'm just going to give up. My whole love life is nothing but a joke."

Rachel shakes her head. "Don't, I've been there before, and you know what Santana used to tell me?" She asks referring to her best friend and roommate.

Finn shakes his head solemnly.

"She always used to tell me to keep on looking because maybe who you're supposed to be with is someone you'll meet on the train to work? Or maybe it's someone you'll meet one day on the street walking here. The point is, somewhere out there, in all this craziness is someone who is for you. If you give up now, you'll never know." She stands up, giving him a wink. "Maybe it's someone you already know, but you've never really thought of in that way before.

He lets her words sit with him for the rest of the day, and he realizes she's right. They always say there is someone for everyone, so how is he any different?

X

The weeks pass by and Finn can't get Rachel's words out of his head. He was ready to give up on love altogether before he talked to her and now he finds himself wondering if maybe she is right. Maybe he just isn't looking hard enough or maybe his someone is right under his nose.

He walks up the stairs and sees Marley. She's a cute girl who lives in his building with her dog. He sees her walking the dog pretty well every morning. She's a few years younger than him and she's very sweet. She kind of reminds him of Rachel come to think of it. Besides the dark hair and penchant for wearing dresses, he also knows Marley loves to sing. He hears her sing on her walk every morning. She's got a great voice, maybe not to Rachel's calibre, but a great voice nonetheless.

He realizes he really knows nothing about her besides the fact that she obviously loves singing and dogs and she's really nice. She always says hi to him when she sees him.

One day he sees her walking down the stairwell and decides to talk to her.

"Marley." He yells, maybe sounding a little too enthusiastic. It startles her and she almost drops her dog, Tucker's, leash.

She snaps out of it quickly and immediately reaches for the dog's leash. Grabbing it just before the black lab can make a run for it.

"Uh hey…Finn right?" She asks.

He nods. "That's me."

She smiles. "How are you?"

"Good, great actually. I see you're going for your morning walk?" He really doesn't want to sound like a creeper, but he's never been great at talking to girls, well girls that aren't Rachel that is.

Marley nods and looks down at her dog awkwardly. "Well it was nice talking to you." She says just as she's about to walk away.

Finn swallows, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

Marley gives him a one-over before finally smiling. "Sure, that sounds good. Maybe tonight?"

He nods happily. Maybe his luck is changing.

"Tonight it is, I'll pick you up at 7."

"7 sounds great. See you then."

X

The first thing he does after he makes his date with Marley is run straight to the diner to tell Rachel. He knows she'll be ecstatic for him. She's been his biggest champion the entire time he's known her.

She's just finished clearing away some dishes when he runs in.

"Rach, guess what?" He slows, letting himself finally breathe.

Rachel laughs at the state he's in and hands him a glass of water.

"Breathe Finn, breathe." She reaches over and pats him on the back. "What's up?"

"I have..a date." He finally manages to get out through his shorts breaths.

"Really?" She asks quickly, and he misses the tiny frown that lines her face because it's gone as quickly as it appears, replaced with one of her beaming smiles. "That's great! With who?" She asks.

"Marley, that girl I told you about…the one I see nearly every morning."

"The one with the dog?" Rachel asks just to be sure.

Finn nods. "That's the one."

Rachel smiles once again. "I'm happy for you Finn. Maybe this'll be the one."

He shrugs. "I don't know about that, but I'm definitely not giving up, and it's all thanks to you and your never-ending support."

"Well that's what friends are for." Rachel affirms. "I'd hope you'd do the same for me."

Finn nods. "Of course. You deserve all the happiness in the world Rachel." He squeezes her hand, noting the feeling of electricity coursing through his veins with just a small touch. "Are you interested in anyone right now?" He feels kind of like a huge jerk. He's been yammering away for the past while about his sad love life and never once did he think to ask Rachel about her own.

She just shakes her head, but she's still smiling so he knows she's not offended or anything. "I'm choosing to focus on my Broadway career right now. If and when the right guy comes along, then that's great, but in the meantime, my career comes first. As much as I love working at this diner, it's not my calling in life to be a singing waitress."

"Speaking of, you know you've never actually sung for me before." Finn says seriously, earning a giggle from her. "You know if I request a song, you have to sing." He smirks so she knows he's only kidding. He would never force her to do anything, even if that's techniquely what she's paid to do.

Rachel blushes but nods. "You're right, I haven't. What would you like to hear Mr. Hudson?"

Finn nearly spits out his drink when she says that. "You're serious? You're finally going to sing for me?"

Rachel nods her head once again. "What song can I sing for you? I can't promise to know it, but I'll do my best. I've got quite the extensive song repertoire you know."

He laughs because really? He should have guessed. "Do you know anything by Journey? They're kind of my favourite band."

Rachel beams. "I love Journey. I mean show tunes are my favourite, obviously, but both my Dads were quite the Journey fans back in the day. I grew up listening to them."

"Great then."

She sings her own special version of 'Don't Stop Believing" and it's all Finn can do not to join right in with her. He's absolutely captivated by her voice. She's even better than he expected, and he had high expectations. When she finishes she does this cute little curtsey and she's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"Wow Rachel, your voice is just…wow." He's stunned speechless.

She giggles. "I know."

He bursts out laughing because modesty is most definitely not her strong suit. But strangely, he finds even that adorable.

"You're going to go far, Rachel Berry." He tells her, before laying down an extra big tip and kissing her on the cheek and leaving the diner.

It's her turn to be stunned speechless.

X

The date with Marley goes well in Finn's opinion. In fact it goes so well that they make plans for a second date. For their second date, Finn lets Marley make the plans, but he isn't exactly prepared for what those plans involve. Marley decides that she wants them to go roller-blading in Central Park along with her dog Tucker. It sounds great and all, but the problem is Finn isn't the most co-ordinated person in the world and roller-blading might actually be the worst idea for him ever.

Turns out he's right, and Marley's laughter rings loudly in his ears every time he falls on his butt. Her laugh is cute and all, but not at his expense.

"I'm sorry Finn, but with you being a drummer, I just thought you had more coordination." She giggles as she holds tightly to Tucker's leash in one hand and her rollerblades in the other as they walk back to their building.

Finn sends her a mock glare (and he's mostly, mostly not serious). "My butt is one giant bruise I hope you know."

Marley grins at him and shakes her head. "Well I'm very sorry, let me make it up to you by making you dinner."

Finn smiles widely and nods in agreement. "I like the sounds of that."

The walk back to her apartment is great until he sees her face fall upon reaching the door. There's a guy of average height and dark hair standing there looking at Marley with sad eyes. Finn looks between the two and immediately knows this is going to be the end of their date.

"Jake." Marley almost whisper as she says his name, like she can't believe he's here.

"M..Marley." The guys stammers. "We need to talk."

They both stand there completely stunned, almost forgetting Finn's presence at all until he chokes out "mhmm."

Marley turns and looks at him and gives him a shaky smile. "Finn, um this is Jake…my ex-boyfriend."

Jake doesn't even give Finn a second look before he's reaching for Marley's arm. "Marley, we need to talk."

Marley seems to think it over for a second before she turns to Finn and gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Finn, but I really need to deal with this. Can I get a rain-check?"

Finn sighs and just nods glumly. He should have known this is how it would turn out. "Sure." He says as he hands her the spare set of roller-blades. "Call me."

He knows right away that she won't.

X

He walks into the diner the next day in a gloomy mood. Rachel's wiping down the counter and stops when she sees him. She doesn't even need to ask how his date went to know that whatever he and Marley might have had was over before it started. She pours him his coffee and sits down at their same table right across from him, just as she's done so many times before.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks as she squeezes his hand in hers.

"Ex-boyfriend came back." Is all he says.

Rachel sighs and gives him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Finn, maybe she just wasn't for you."

He nods slowly. "Yeah I guess."

"Don't give up, ok?" She tells him.

He just shrugs. Right now he doesn't really care about his love life. All he wants and needs is a good cup of coffee and his best friend to listen to him.

"You know Rach, I don't think I've ever thanked you."

Rachel looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For always being there. I mean you've literally listened to me complain about my love life dozens of times and yet you've never told me off. You're really the best friend I've ever had."

Rachel smiles a little, but he notices a little of the spark has gone out from her normally bright eyes. "You're welcome, Finn. Glad I could help a friend." She gets up quickly after that and proceeds to basically ignore him for the rest of the day.

He's not sure what's up with her, but he knows it's something to do with him.

X

Over the next few days he goes to the diner every day to talk to Rachel. He wants to find out why she's acting so weird around him. Her boss informs him that she called in sick for work, something she never does. Finn thinks it's odd because he's come to know her pretty damn well over the last while and he knows it would take a terminal illness to keep her from her job, because as she always says, she has to make rent somehow. No, she's avoiding him for some reason and he does not like it one bit.

He's not about to give up on her though. She's the best friend he's got and he can't lose her.

He gets the idea to call Kurt. He knows Kurt has been to Rachel's place several times, so he knows he's got her address. After explaining things to Kurt and a little blackmail, Kurt agrees to give him the address, but also a lecture as well.

"_You know this could be considered stalking." _Kurt tells him dryly.

Finn rolls his eyes. "It's not stalking. I just really need to talk to her, find out why she's avoiding me."

"_Finn you really are a doofus."_ His brother says, no sympathy in his voice whatsoever.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks, "And what's with the name-calling? I thought we were past that stage in our lives."

"_You can't tell, but I'm rolling my eyes at you."_ Kurt retorts. _"What I meant you Buffoon is that Rachel obviously has feelings for you."_

Finn scoffs. "Yeah right, she's always convincing me to go on all of these dates just so that I won't give up on my love life. She keeps telling me that someone is out there that's for me."

"_Did you ever stop to think maybe she meant her? Maybe she's just as scared of her feelings as you are?"_

"What do you mean my feelings? Rachel's my friend, my best friend that is it." Finn tells him.

"_Are you sure Finn? Because every time I talk to you its Rachel this and Rachel that. Maybe somewhere along the way your feelings of friendship became a little more without you realizing it? Just stop and think about it for a while."_ Kurt says and hangs up right away, clearly having had enough of where that conversation was going.

Finn sits down on a bench in the park close to his building and just stares at his phone. Huh. Maybe there is something to what Kurt said. Maybe he has been in denial about his feelings for Rachel all this time.

He thinks back to all their time together and for the first time, he allows himself to really see her. Sure he's always thought she was pretty, but now she's somehow so much more than that. He pictures her beautiful dark wavy hair, her big chocolate brown eyes that sparkle whenever she sees him, and her beaming smile that he truly believes could light up the world. Then he thinks about how kind she is and how generous and insane talented…and holy cow! How has he never realized this before?

He's in love with his best friend. He's in love with Rachel Berry.

X

He spends hours waiting thinking back and forth over his feelings and decides to call Kurt to get some more brotherly advice where Rachel's concerned, but it goes to voicemail. He wait for his brother to finally call him back, and in his spare time, he checks in at her work. She's still feigning sick and he's beginning to get agitated. He needs to see her and he needs to see her now.

Kurt finally returns his call and right away he says "I told you so" after he hears of Finn's revelation. He ends his phone call with Finn by telling him to "go get her".

Finn hails a cab within minutes (this is New York after all) and he tells the driver Rachel's address. He throws some money at him and tells him to keep the change before he bounds out the door and onto the sidewalk in front of Rachel's building. It's actually pretty nice and he understands why she has to work so much to pay the rent.

He runs up the stair, only stopping to help an old lady pick up her cane that he tripped over in his rush. She mumbles something about young people and how they're always in such a hurry. He just ignores her, apologizes and runs up the final flight of stairs.

He finds Rachel's apartment right away and doesn't even hesitate to knock. He knows he should have some kind of speech prepared but he's just too anxious to see her.

A tall latina girl, who he assumes to be Rachel's best friend Santana, answers the door.

"Can I help you Frankenstein?"

He winces. He's heard all about Santana's "charm" from Rachel and he now realizes she wasn't kidding when she said Santana has scared away the majority of guys interested in her. This chick is intense.

"Um, I'm looking for Rachel. Is she here?" He asks.

"What's it to you?" Santana answers his question with a question.

"My name's Finn, I'm a friend of hers and I really need to talk to her. It's urgent actually." He's not going to let this girl intimidate him.

"So your Finn, can't say I didn't expect you here days ago." Santana smirks and he doesn't even want to guess what she's talking about. "Rachel's in her room where she's been for the last couple of days."

"So she's really sick then?" Finn asks.

Santana shakes her head. "Not really, she's lovesick but that's a whole different ball game."

"What do you mean lovesick?" He questions, but she just brushes past him, points him in the direction of Rachel's room and tells him to see for himself.

He enters Rachel's room and spots her right away in her bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows of all shapes and sizes. She's sniffling and watching some chick flick that he thinks he's seen before, probably with his mom. He smiles when he realizes Rachel and his mom will probably adore one another (that is if she truly feels the same way he does).

"Rach?" He asks upon approaching her bed.

She looks up startled, clearly not expecting to see him standing there.

"Finn…" She mutters. "W…what are you doing here? How'd you get my address?"

Finn shrugs. "Let's just say I know a person who knows a person."

Rachel smirks. "Let me guess, you asked your brother."

Finn laughs, glad to see she's not angry, at least not at that. "You got me."

She sits up in bed and he notices how tiny she looks in comparison to her surroundings. It only makes her that much more endearing to him.

"So why are you here?" She asks again.

"Rachel, you've been avoiding. And don't try and lie your way out of it because I know you have been."

Rachel sighs and nods slowly. "You're right, I have."

"But why?"

She lifts her shoulders and shrugs.

"Rach, do you have feelings for me? Is that why you got so weird after our conversation the other day?"

Rachel just stares at her bedding and he's forced to take her chin in his hand to get her to look directly at him. She manages to look him in the eyes, her eyes pooling with tears as she nods her head.

"I think I do." She admits quietly.

Finn lets out a huge breath of relief. "Thank god." He says.

She gives him a confused look.

"I thought I had done something to make you mad at me." He explains.

She shakes her head. "It's nothing you did, at least not on purpose." She assures him.

Finn smiles at her and sits down next to her, laying his hand on top of her own in her lap.

"Finn…" She whispers, not sure what to think of his actions.

He shakes his head and leans in, his lips inches from her own.

"I'm going to kiss you, is that ok?"

Rachel slowly breaks out with a tiny smile and she nods her head a little.

Their first kiss is short and sweet, just a soft peck as he pulls away to look her in the eyes. He sees nothing but love radiating from them and he hopes she sees the same reflected in his own. Her smile widens more and she pulls him back in for another kiss. This one is much more passionate. She traces her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he grants it immediately. Right away an electric current passes over him and he knows nothing will ever feel as right as this. When breathing becomes absolutely necessary, they both pull away. Finn leans his forehead against her own.

"Finn, do you have feelings for me?" Rachel asks, almost afraid of the answer despite the fact that that kiss felt like nothing either of them had ever felt before. It felt magical.

"I do. I think I love you actually."

Rachel's eyes get impossibly wider as she realizes what he just said.

"You think you love me?" She questions.

He nods. "No I don't think it, I know it."

Tears fill her eyes as she smiles the most beautiful smile he's ever seen her wear. "I love you too."

No other explanation is needed as he kisses her again. Finn knows that all of the stuff that's happened in his and Rachel's pasts have led them both to this. Whatever bad things have happened, don't matter anymore because they found what they were looking for all along. They found their somebody, and in the end that makes everything well worth it.

Xx

The end.

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.


End file.
